Alchimie d'Ombre, Cœur de Lumière - La Légende des Deux
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: La Légende de deux cœurs, qui partagèrent leurs sentiments. La Légende de deux âmes, qui unirent leurs forces. La Légende de deux êtres, qui mêlèrent leur destinée. Commença ainsi une Légende : la Légende des Deux.
1. La Fin d'un Cœur

**« Alchimie d'Ombre, Cœur de Lumière : **

**La Légende des Deux » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Alchimie d'Ombre, Cœur de Lumière : la Légende des Deux » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Kingdom Hearts (tous jeux réunis)

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : La Légende de deux cœurs, qui partagèrent leurs sentiments. La Légende de deux âmes, qui unirent leurs forces. La Légende de deux êtres, qui mêlèrent leur destinée. Commença ainsi une Légende : la Légende des Deux.

Personnages principaux : Sora, Riku.

Autres personnages : Tous les autres.

Pairing : Sora x Riku, Riku x Sora.

Autre pairings : Multiples.

**Notes : Epopée Fantasy, qui s'intègre dans l'univers de Kingdom Hearts. Centrée sur la relation entre Sora et Riku.**

**Note 2 : J'ai pas pu jouer à Birth By Sleep. La honte.**

* * *

**…**

**Prologue : La Fin d'un Cœur**

**…**

* * *

…

**Lieu ?**

**Temps ?**

…

Les yeux des Ténèbres le contemplent. Sont-ce les siens… ou ceux de _l'Autre_ ?

« Tu ne retrouveras jamais la Lumière. »

Telle une éternelle, son Ombre se projette devant lui. Nul ne sait si Elle vient des Ténèbres, de lui-même ou du Néant. Il ne sait qu'une chose, à présent : jamais plus Elle ne le quittera.

« Tu es un Servant des Ténèbres. Par ta Nature même, tu appartiens à l'Ombre. Tu leur dois existence, car tu es l'Héritier de leur Pouvoir. »

L'Ombre l'a accompagnée – et aujourd'hui, Elle le veut. Les Ténèbres l'ont toujours suivi – et maintenant, Elles vont le posséder. Il est temps pour lui d'être pleinement Lui-même, afin de retrouver _Celui_ qui est tout pour lui.

« Peu importe ton Lien avec _Lui_. Ta volonté de le protéger, tes sentiments à son égard, tout ce temps passé à ses côtés. Si grand soit ton Amour pour _Lui_… rien ne pourra jamais changer ta Nature Profonde. »

Il savait, avant de passer le Pacte, ce qu'il risquait. Non, ce qu'il est _sûr_ qu'il advienne. Et pourtant…

…en aurait-il été autrement ?

« … »

Non, il n'a pas de regrets : c'est pour _Lui_ qu'il l'a fait. Lui qui vient de la Lumière, et qui dépose toujours une lueur au fond des ses Ténèbres, sauvera son cœur d'un oubli certain.

'_Je t'attendrai. Je sais que tu viendras… comme tu l'as fait pour moi, et comme je l'ai fait pour toi.'_

« Fusionne avec moi. Si tu le fais… je peux te promettre que tu resteras pour toujours à ses côtés. Qu'il ne _Lui_ arrivera jamais rien, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Telle une Destinée, ces Ténèbres l'enveloppent de leur mystère. Elles lui ont donné la Force, mais tout a un prix. Car aujourd'hui, Elles réclament leur dû.

Pour celui qui a pu aimer la Lumière…

« Je te promets l'Eternité avec _Lui_. »

…il est temps de Lui abandonner son cœur.


	2. Les Rêveries de l'Ombre

**« Alchimie d'Ombre, Cœur de Lumière : **

**La Légende des Deux » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Alchimie d'Ombre, Cœur de Lumière : la Légende des Deux » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Kingdom Hearts (tous jeux réunis)

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Frienship, Romance.

Résumé : La Légende de deux cœurs, qui partagèrent leurs sentiments. La Légende de deux âmes, qui unirent leurs forces. La Légende de deux êtres, qui mêlèrent leur destinée. Commença ainsi une Légende : la Légende des Deux.

Personnages principaux : Sora, Riku.

Autres personnages : Tous les autres.

Pairing : Sora x Riku, Riku x Sora.

Autre pairings : Multiples.

**Note : Epopée Fantasy, qui s'intègre dans l'univers de Kingdom Hearts. Centrée sur la relation entre Sora et Riku.**

* * *

**Note 2 : Merci beaucoup aux reviewers et au fav's !(Fav'sieur ? Favieur ? Euh...) **

* * *

**~…~**

**Chapitre 1 : Les Rêveries de l'Ombre**

**~…~**

* * *

…

**Terre de Kingdom Hearts, **

**Cœur des Mondes. **

**Dernière Veille des Ombres.**

…

_« __**Transit umbra, lux permanet**__. »_

Ces inscriptions, jadis gravées dans l'onyx – s'étaient quasiment envolées. Emporté par les vagues d'une ère glaciale, leur idéal s'était fondu dans l'ombre qui baignait l'atmosphère – comme le chaos d'une guerre sans fin.

_**(« L'Ombre passe, la Lumière demeure. »)**_

Qui se souciait encore de cet adage, aussi vieux que l'espoir lui-même, mais que le présent lavait comme une atmosphère de mystère ?

_**D'Ombre… et de Lumière.**_

Qui s'en souciait ? Le chaos emporte l'espoir de la vie, mais le transforme en force de combat. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas renoncé à croire, reste encore une lueur à poursuivre – au plus profond de leur âme. Comme un cri, comme un espoir, comme une vie.

_**Telle notre Harmonie.**_

Pour les autres, oubli ou sommeil enrobait cette lueur, que les sages disaient invulnérables – mais invisibles pour certains.

'_Au plus profond des Ténèbres… subsiste toujours une Lueur.'_

En vérité… _quelques_ êtres n'avaient pas oublié. Peu importât le silence de ces bouches rares : muets comme des tombes, cela ne les eût pourtant point empêché de porter cet héritage si fort.

_**D'Ombre et de Lumière ils furent, afin de raconter l'Harmonie.**_

« … »

_Lui_ – était l'Ombre : une ombre au cœur de la Lumière, que seuls diables et fantômes pouvaient entrapercevoir. Les Êtres de Lumière ne connaissaient point son nom, ni ne souciaient de son existence.

_**(« L'Ombre passe, la Lumière demeure. »)**_

Ombre parmi les ombres, Cœur parmi les Cœurs : force de la nature qui se cherche, et éclate sauvagement de vie malgré ses ténèbres.

« … »

Seuls des êtres hors normes pouvaient ressentir sa présence, ou même seulement appréhender sa nature : mais, quant à maîtriser sa force – voire simplement à s'attirer ses faveurs – c'était chose aussi impossible que la disparition complète des Ténèbres.

Il était l'Indomptable, porté la puissance des Ombres.

'_Même au cœur des Ténèbres… subsiste toujours une Lueur.'_

L'on racontait, pourtant, que _Lui_ était aimé de la Lumière. Qu'elle s'était frayée un chemin dans son Cœur, pour laisser un Souvenir si précieux, qu'Ombre et Lumière vibraient en harmonie dans cette puissance de sentiment.

'…'

Certes, sa puissance était telle – qu'il pouvait la masquer dans la mort que promettait sa lame. Et pourtant… elle n'avait de sens qu'un sentiment aussi ancien que les Mondes eux-mêmes.

'_L'Amitié…'_

Lui qui avait le pouvoir d'absorber les Souvenirs, combattait pourtant ceux qui les dévoraient, comme lui.

Lui qui avait le don de renforcer sa Mémoire, gardait pourtant celle qui l'avait lié à un Être de Lumière, un jour.

'_Le Ciel… le Ciel…'_

Les sombres le craignaient, les lumineux ne le voyaient point.

« … »

L'Ombre.

Celle qui pourfendait le mal tapis au sein de ce Monde qu'il habitait : les Ténèbres. Errant dans le secret, fugace comme la réalité.

« **Transit umbra, lux permanet**. »

_**(L'Ombre passe, la Lumière demeure.)**_

'_Ceux que je combats sont ceux qui ont succombé aux Ténèbres.'_

Kingdom Hearts… le Royaume des Cœurs.

L'on racontait que ces milliards de Cœurs portaient les Souvenirs de toute l'existence des Mondes : amour, amitié, haine, joie, colère, tristesse, envie. Toutes ces émotions avaient donné forme à cette Terre Légendaire, façonnée au paysage des Souvenirs de chacun.

'…'

Mais pour Celui qui avait suivi le chemin entre Ténèbres et Lumière, le Cœur n'était qu'un Souvenir plus puissant que les autres.

« … ! »

'_Encore.'_

Rapide comme la mort, il venait de l'éviter d'un bond : un ennemi avait tenté d'engloutir ses Souvenirs. Mais il ne lui fallut qu'un geste pour attraper la Créature, et absorber sa Mémoire en la tenant d'une main.

« … »

'_Disparais dans mes Ténèbres.'_

Être Ténèbres, mais rêver de Lumière. C'était une bien étrange existence, pour un être aussi puissant que les Profondeurs du Néant. Certains racontaient, que sa Mémoire aussi immense que celle du Kingdom Hearts – signe d'une force faramineuse – abritait des Souvenirs qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie.

« J'ai encore… encore. »

Les orbes turquoise étincelèrent brièvement dans l'ombre. Une cascade argentée dévoilait, par instants, des traits aussi splendides que la vie elle-même, mais une volonté aussi inexorable que la mort elle-même. Lui qui vivait dans l'ombre, ne se souciait pourtant plus de cette légende magnifique, qu'il écrivait de sa plume vivante.

« Encore… »

Alors – comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien encore en vie, l'être magnifique tendit sa main en avant, et invoqua la Force de ses propres Souvenirs.

« Route vers l'Aube… »

'_Ma Keyblade… elle se matérialise toujours dans ma main. Ce qui signifie… que, pour ce temps durant, mon cœur n'a pas encore succombé.'_

Le jeune guerrier hocha furtivement la tête – signe d'un certain contentement, mais ne put étirer ses lèvres en ce mouvement, si naturel, qu'il avait tant aimé chez _Lui_. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit : il avait perdu l'habitude de sourire. Lui qui errait dans le Néant sans fin, ne connaissait plus l'existence de chaque jour.

'_Sans toi… je ne suis plus…'_

« Route vers l'Aube… Esprit de ma Keyblade. Guide-moi une dernière fois, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve _sa_ Lumière. Car bientôt… je ne pourrais plus t'invoquer. »

'_J'aurais oublié jusqu'à ton existence, ma faculté d'avoir pu – un jour – me souvenir de toi. Tout ce chemin que j'ai parcouru, pour retrouver ceux que j'aime, dans mon cœur. Et surtout… '_

_**Lui. **_

Un éclair : tel le grondement du Tonnerre.

Un éclat : dans le cri de l'Ombre.

Une légende : ainsi l'Ange des Ténèbres.

_**Route vers l'Aube, **_

_**Incarne la Fidélité **_

_**Dans l'Ombre. **_

L'Esprit des Ténèbres Ailées montre sa forme, mais ne dévore point son Maître. Car _Elle_ a reconnu en le jeune homme – son Elu – celui qui avait reçu le Titre de Maître de la Keyblade, il y avait de cela trois cents ans.

'_Déjà trois siècles ? Le temps passe vite…'_

Magnifique, _Elle_ enveloppe de sa beauté son jeune Maître : pareille à lui, sinon encore plus – tant _Elle_ semble être la Source qui lui a donné naissance en même qu'_Elle_ l'a choisi.

_**Ténèbres et Lumière, une fidélité absolue.**_

« J'ai tellement de Souvenirs… que je ne puis toucher ceux qui me réconfortent. Mais je n'ai pas oublié… que grâce à mes amis, j'ai pu devenir un Maître de cette Force qui m'habite. »

'_Grâce à Toi.'_

Maître de la Keyblade : c'était un Titre somptueux, pour tous ceux qui aspiraient à entrer au sein d'une légende. Mais maintenant qu'il avait créé la sienne, rien de tout cela ne semblait n'avoir d'importance.

« Allons-y. »

'_Route vers l'Aube, guide-moi encore.'_

Enveloppée par l'Esprit des Ténèbres Ailées, une silhouette fine. Des muscles puissants, mais élancés pour des assauts aussi ténébreux que mortels.

'_Sois le Chemin de la Nuit qui mène à la Lumière, et salue l'arrivée du Soleil à l'Aube.'_

Sa chevelure d'argent brillait parfois sous la lune : c'était le symbole, pour ceux qui l'entre-apercevait, d'une mort certaine. Nul n'avait pu toucher la cascade de platine nacrée, qui semblait emporter les Souvenirs des étoiles elles-mêmes : et encore moins contempler la beauté de ces traits fins, aussi subtils que l'ange de la mort lui-même.

'_L'Aube…'_

Une seule paire d'yeux perçants, comme l'étincelle turquoise qui fauchait le mal, appelant les Ténèbres.

« … »

Certains parlaient de la Légende de la Mort, au sein des Ombres.

Mais la Grande Faucheuse sembla bien pâle face à cet Ange des Ténèbres, lorsqu'un seul de ses coups emporta la vie de dizaines d'ennemis.

« Encore des Avale-Mémoires. Décidemment, ils pullulent depuis l'Invasion du Néant. Et, depuis le Serment, c'est encore pire. »

'_Si seulement tu pouvais être là… la Lumière dans ton Cœur les chasserait d'un seul regard.'_

Ces pensées ne sont plus à entretenir. Elles sont trop douloureuses, et il ne peut se permettre de s'affaiblir. Pourtant, quand il resonge à _Lui_, il se rappelle combien la Force qui l'habite vient de ses amis – de ceux qu'il chérit le plus.

'_Là où tes yeux se posent… les cœurs deviennent réels, et les souvenirs reviennent.' _

« … ! »

Il n'avait fallu qu'un souffle : et l'air exhala la menace d'une présence bien certaine.

« Montre-toi ou je t'envoie dans mes Ténèbres. »

Sa voix était _la _menace, son ton était _le_ danger : il était l'Ombre, qui emportait les Souvenirs du Cœur, et faisait disparaître la vie. Mais celui auquel il s'adressait ne craignait ni Ténèbres, ni mort.

« Voyons, ne me tue pas. Je sais que ton arme possède la capacité d'absorber les Souvenirs… mais tu n'as nul besoin d'amplifier ta Force. Tu es déjà fort comme dix-mille. »

L'Ange des Ténèbres n'avait pas remué un cil : mais ses yeux aussi perçants que la glace brute étincelèrent de leur éclat turquoise.

« Un seul connaît le Pouvoir de ma Keyblade… »

Un seul instant – une seule fraction de seconde – et la puissante Ombre s'était inclinée devant la petite silhouette, qui irradiait confiance et bonté.

« Votre Majesté. »

Un genou à terre, tête légèrement baissée : ce guerrier semblait offrir toute sa puissance, avec dignité et fierté. Mais l'autre ne fit que rire, avec une certaine bienveillance.

« Toujours aussi ténébreux, mon cher. Un jour, tu vas te fondre dans la nuit, tant tu te révèles discret lorsque tu y évolues. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cette taquinerie tirailla ses lèvres en un étrange mouvement. Ce mouvement, si étrange, qu'il croyait avoir oublié…

'_Je… je sais encore sourire.'_

« Votre Majesté, vous ne m'aviez pas habitué à tant d'humour. Ce n'est pas un trait de caractère que vous manifestiez lors de nos précédentes vies. »

La queue du petit être s'agita, comme sous l'effet d'un rire à peine contrôlé.

« Il faut bien évoluer. Ce serait ennuyeux de rester toujours le même. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« La prochaine fois, dites 'furtif' à la place de 'ténébreux', Mickey. »

Cette tentative d'humour avait été malheureuse : il devait bien le reconnaître, le sens de la drôlerie n'était _pas_ son point fort. Plus, de vivre perpétuellement dans les Ténèbres… heureusement, son interlocuteur parut le comprendre. Il s'assit donc à côté de lui, avant de le regarder avec bienveillance.

« Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé par mon prénom, Riku. »

La cape qu'il gardait toujours avec lui couvrit brusquement sa tête : même s'il se sentait très proche du petit Souverain… il avait des expressions, qu'il préférait ne pas lui montrer.

'_Il est des choses… qu'on ne peut garder que pour soi.'_

« Vos sujets n'apprécieraient pas. Manquer de respect au Souverain est une chose… subir l'affront d'un ennemi en est une autre. Vous savez pertinemment… que je ne suis pas considéré comme un ami, ici. »

Une expression dédaigneusement ironique – presque _compréhensive_ – orna les traits splendides du jeune guerrier.

« Et, je peux presque les comprendre. Après tout, je suis Issu des Ténèbres. C'est quelque part normal de haïr ce qui est différent de soi. »

Le Roi le regarda avec sévérité.

« Ne dis pas ça, Riku. »

« … »

Le jeune homme laissa le capuchon noir masquer ses sentiments. Il avait toujours été ainsi – même avec ceux qu'il chérissait le plus.

'_Même avec Toi… qui habite mon Cœur comme personne d'autre.'_

« Vous êtes tolérant et généreux, mais bien le seul à penser ainsi. Les temps sont troublés, et il paraît judicieux que je me cache. »

« Qu'importent les temps… seuls comptent les Cœurs. Des Cœurs qui sont liés… avec les sentiments qu'ils partagent, et les Souvenirs qu'ils abritent… changent les Mondes. C'est une vérité éternelle du Kingdom Hearts. »

Ses épaules se contractèrent violemment – presque involontairement. Car une main venait d'effleurer le tissu fin qui les protégeait.

« Et puis… _Il_ n'aimerait pas entendre ça. »

Alors, pour la première fois _depuis une éternité_, un véritable sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune Maître.

« _Il_… a toujours été tellement naïf. »

Il y avait quelque chose, dans ce sourire, qui racontait tout. Les sentiments, les rêves, les souvenirs. Tout ce qu'un Cœur peut porter au fond de lui, et qui n'est révélé qu'à ceux qui savent le voir.

_**De Ténèbres et de Lumière, Ils sont. Et leur Lien raconte l'Harmonie.**_

Le Roi s'en aperçut, et sourit à son tour : mais lorsqu'il voulut prendre la parole, le jeune homme poursuivit avec emphase – son visage empreint d'une passion soudainement ardente, et même sentimentale.

« Quand pourrais-je _Le_ revoir ? Vous m'aviez dit, à ce moment-là, que chaque jour me paraîtrait moins long, en même temps que celui de notre rencontre approcherait. Et pourtant… chaque jour me semble _plus long_. _Il_ est… »

« Impatient, maintenant ? Vraiment, tu me surprends, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas du tout dans tes habitudes. As-tu consommé un Paopu d'Impatience ? »

La plaisanterie s'évanouit dans l'aube de ce regard turquoise – presque triste.

« Ça fait trois cents ans que je l'attends. »

« … »

Qui aurait eu le cœur à plaisanter devant de tels mots ? Certainement pas son interlocuteur, qui lui vouait une affection sincère. Ainsi, le Roi voulut toucher l'épaule de son ami : mais ce dernier se déroba sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Vous aviez dit, un jour… qu'au plus profond des Ténèbres reste toujours une Lueur. Je ne sais, si… ma Lueur à moi… porte son nom, Mickey. »

Alors, ce dernier avança sous la lune noire – sans paraître regarder le jeune homme. Mais lui pouvait sentir son âme bienveillante.

« Comme c'est ironique. Alors que les Mondes se sont entièrement bouleversés… alors même que vous êtes séparés… votre Lien, lui, est toujours le même. »

Un silence ponctua, de son cœur, ce sentiment de douceur. Sans doute tenta-t-il de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à _son_ propre cœur.

« Des Eternités pourraient se succéder dans le Kingdom Hearts… que votre Amitié demeurerait. Comme une Harmonie de Lumière… et de Ténèbres. »

Cette fois, le manteau qui couvrait le jeune homme se contracta bizarrement : l'espace d'un instant, quelque chose avait percé son Cœur. Comme une émotion, comme un Souvenir, qui manqua de…

…le faire pleurer.

'_Tu as… vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi. Même quand tu n'es pas là… c'est dire.'_

« … »

Il n'avait jamais pleuré. Quasiment jamais. Ce n'était point qu'il ne ressentait pas les émotions : c'était juste qu'elles demeuraient bloquées en lui, sans jamais pouvoir sortir. Et le seul qui était parvenu à ce miracle…

…n'était plus avec lui.

« Soyez prudent. Si votre Manteau Obscur lâche, vous finirez dévoré par les Ténèbres. Et vos Souvenirs… »

Le Roi secoua la tête, avec un sourire confiant.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je connais les dangers. Mais toi, Riku… »

« Vous savez bien que je n'ai pas besoin de Manteau Obscur. Les Ténèbres ne peuvent plus me dévorer. »

« Je ne parlais pas de cela. »

Cette fois, le petit Souverain parvint à effleurer l'épaule de son ami. Et, à présent, cette dernière ne se contracta plus en un mouvement de surprise.

« Comment vas-tu, toi ? Je m'inquiète pour toi… tu sais. »

« … »

Un bruissement, au cœur des ombres.

'_Ce qui… est encore moi ?'_

C'était l'Ange des Ténèbres, qui avait posé la main sur son propre Cœur.

« Mon cœur. »

Avec un détachement presque effrayant, le jeune homme regarda l'endroit, sur sa poitrine, où il avait posé sa main.

« Je ne ressens plus rien. »

« … »

Son regard de turquoise enneigée était vide. Qu'importât encore la beauté de ces yeux : ils ne dévoilaient que trop rarement leur véritable trésor.

'_Des… Emotions ?'_

« Je ne souffre même pas. Je regrette de ne plus rien ressentir… mais je ne ressens plus rien. »

« … »

Le jeune Maître serra brusquement sa poitrine de la main – comme s'il espérait en retirer son cœur.

« J'ai dévoré tellement de Cœurs, emmagasiné tellement de Souvenirs. Je pensais oublier ce qu'_Il_ m'a laissé… mais rien à faire. A chaque fois que je plonge dans les Ténèbres, je vois le Souvenir que j'ai de _Lui_. »

'_Quand il y a son sourire, je me sens soulagé. Mais soudain, je revois sa tristesse, ou sa déception. Parfois même, sa colère. Puis __**Il**__ me reproche d'appartenir aux Ténèbres… sa Keyblade étincelle, et __**Il**__ me pourfend de sa Lumière, alors que je disparais…' _

Des fantômes parurent emporter ses mots, mais le petit Souverain les devina sans doute sur ses lèvres.

« Alors j'ai essayé de l'oublier, pour honorer le Serment que nous avons passé – et la seule chose _réelle_ qui me reste de _Lui_. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne _peux_ pas. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, et que j'entre dans le Monde de mes propres Souvenirs… je le vois, _Lui_. »

Avec une brusquerie désarmante, l'Ange des Ténèbres s'était retourné vers ami. Son regard turquoise était soudainement devenu intense – si intense que quiconque eût détourné les yeux, effrayé par cette expression proche du sacrifice.

« Alors, je tends la main. Je nage dans la Mémoire de mon Cœur, je voyage de Souvenir en Souvenir… même si je ne puis plus l'atteindre dans la Réalité. »

'_Dans un de mes Souvenirs… il me semblait qu'__**Il**__ me souriait, et m'appelait son ami. Mais je n'arrive plus à le retrouver.'_

« Riku. »

A présent, il souriait : mais c'était de tristesse – par pure tristesse.

« Je suis pathétique, hein ? Lorsque nous avons passé le Serment d'Oubli, je me suis moqué de _Lui_, en disant qu'_Il_ n'arrêtait pas de pleurnicher. _Il_ voulait le faire à ma place… _Il_ voulait m'épargner cette épreuve… mais je l'en ai empêché, en disant qu'_Il_ n'en serait pas capable. Qu'un imbécile comme _Lui_ ne mettrait pas même un jour à craquer. »

Sa voix – à présent – n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Je l'ai rassuré… en _Lui_ disant que tout se passerait bien. Je lui ai dit… qu'un pleurnichard comme _Lui_ m'avait laissé de tels Souvenirs, que je pourrais me moquer de _Lui_ pendant au moins mille siècles. Je _Lui_ ai dit : 'Je veux que tu Oublies en paix'. Quel menteur je fais. En fait, surtout… je voulais voir son sourire. _Le_ revoir, à chaque fois, dans mes Souvenirs, pour avoir la force de continuer. Passer tout cette éternité de sommeil, à… _Le_ voir. »

'_Pour un jour… __**Le**__ retrouver, vraiment.'_

Alors un timbre d'amitié traversa les Ténèbres de son âme.

« Ne sois pas aussi dur avec toi-même. Personne ne pourrait faire ce que tu as fait… alors, ne te reproche rien. Et puis… _Il_ serait triste, tu ne crois pas ? »

Avec une intensité qui jurait avec son calme si froid, le jeune homme se pencha soudainement vers son ami : puis, d'un geste désespéré, il lui agrippa violemment son Manteau.

« Donne-moi encore... un peu de tes propres Souvenirs de _Lui_. Je vais devenir fou… si je n'ai pas un peu de Sa Réalité… de ce qu'_Il_ était _vraiment_. Sa Lumière… était la plus pure que j'ai jamais connue. Les Ténèbres qui sont en moi… me font presque peur, parce que… »

« Riku. »

Avec douceur, le Souverain posa ses mains sur les siennes. Il en desserra lentement – très lentement – l'étreinte _désespérée_.

« C'est risqué, tu sais. Tu as absorbé tellement de Souvenirs… je ne mets pas en doute la puissance de ta Mémoire, mais même toi pourrais flancher. Et ton Cœur… risquerait de se briser… à jamais. »

« Juste un peu, s'il te plaît. »

A présent, la cascade d'argent enveloppait de lin le visage du Roi : et ce dernier soupira profondément, devant cette ténébreuse profession d'amour.

« … »

_**Deux par deux, toujours deux par deux. **_

« Je ne peux rien te refuser, Riku. Mais, promets-moi de t'arrêter au moment où je te le dirai. »

Un seul souffle.

« Merci. »

…

« Ah oui… je m'en souviens. Il adorait dormir sur la plage… un vrai paresseux, celui-là. Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon adieu notre radeau… et, _Lui_, tout ce qu'_Il_ trouvait comme excuse, c'était son stupide, _stupide_ sourire … »

Inquiet, le petit Souverain lui intimait du regard de modérer le flux, mais lui avait oublié jusqu'à toute retenue – tant son Cœur semblait submergé d'heureux Souvenirs.

« Et c'est encore _Lui_ qui m'a encouragé, alors que nous passions l'Examen de la Maîtrise. Incroyable. Il l'a raté, et pourtant… et puis, je l'ai… »

Cette fois, l'autre stoppa doucement la connexion, avant d'enlever une main de sa tête.

« Riku, ça suffit, maintenant. La Mémoire de ton Cœur va éclater. Si tu continue, tu vas perdre la raison. »

« Oui, tu n'as pas tort. »

A présent, plus serein, le jeune Maître le contemplait, avec un sourire presque réservé.

« Surtout que j'ai un imbécile à Eveiller… »

Le Roi se faisait la réflexion, que, chaque fois qu'il pensait à _Lui_, il avait ce regard lointain, cette expression presque mystérieuse. Comme s'il était absorbé dans son propre Rêve, au cœur d'un Souvenir si puissant – que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en tirer. Mais, lorsqu'il voulut se tourner vers lui, son ami avait retrouvé une expression normale.

« Mickey ? »

« Oui ? »

Cette fois, ce sourire d'argent lui fut dédié.

« Merci d'être avec moi. »

Ce fut un des rares – car, il fallait l'admettre, il ne savait pas aussi bien sourire que _Lui_. Mais le petit Souverain en savait la valeur, et enveloppa donc de ses bras son protégé.

« Je suis ton ami, Riku. Et, ça aussi, c'est une chose qui ne changera jamais. »

L'Ange des Ténèbres avait un Cœur – mais tous ne le savaient pas. Ceux, dépositaires de ce savoir secret, possédaient la clé de ce trésor si bien caché.

« Vous savez… vous aussi, vous êtes resté dans mes Souvenirs. »

« Comme tu es resté dans les miens. D'ailleurs… »

Un tremblement violent les secoua – interrompant net leur discussion.

« … ! »

Jamais la Terre de Kingdom Hearts n'était prise de secousse : elle n'était faite que de Cœurs, et ces derniers n'étaient pas matériels. Qu'un séisme frappât la lande des Ténèbres était bien plus qu'un fait inhabituel : c'était un signe étrange, profond, dangereux.

« … »

_L'augure d'un mal profond._

Alors que leurs yeux s'observaient en chiens de faïence, une nuée de Ténèbres émergea – laissant place à des créatures sombres, qui se précipitèrent sur les deux êtres. D'un seul coup de Keyblade, le Maître de la Route vers l'Aube les envoya au-delà des Ombres : mais sa victoire facile le laissa de marbre.

« Des Avale-Mémoires ?! Ici ?! »

« Non, c'est impossible. J'ai pourtant nettoyé toute la zone, et ils sont quand même… ! Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que… »

L'attitude grave du petit Souverain coupa court à ce flot de paroles.

« La Porte du Néant s'est ouverte. »

Car ces seuls mots parlèrent de toute la gravité de la situation. Le Néant… la seule Force capable d'absorber Lumière, et Ténèbres… alors, d'un geste trop calme pour être naturel, le jeune Maître rangea sa Keyblade dans un fourreau situé à l'arrière.

« C'est beaucoup plus grave que ce que je pensais. Ils sont déjà arrivés. Je pensais que patrouiller, et éliminer tous leurs serviteurs, serait utile… mais il faut croire que ça n'a pas été suffisant. »

« Riku, tu ne vas pas… ! »

Alors, le jeune homme sourit à son ami – et ce ne fut plus seulement une des rares fois : mais également la toute dernière.

« Adieu, Votre Majesté. C'était un plaisir… j'espère sincèrement vous rencontrer de nouveau, dans une prochaine vie. »

Son Ombre disparut des Ténèbres mêmes. Ce fut l'ultime fois qu'il vit le petit Roi au grand Cœur.

…

**Temple des Souvenirs. **

**Quelque temps plus tard.**

…

« Riku, mais qu'est-ce que… ! »

Surprise, une jeune femme habillée de blanc ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'arrivée-éclair du Maître – mais ce dernier ne cilla même pas devant son air choqué.

« Prêtresse des Souvenirs, c'est une urgence. Laissez-moi célébrer le Rituel pour le Pacte. Je dois abandonner mes Souvenirs pour libérer mes Pouvoirs. »

« Mais c'est trop tôt ! »

Insensible à la protestation inquiète de la jeune fille, le guerrier avança à grands pas dans la salle cristalline, cherchant du regard l'Autel de son Pacte.

« Riku, Arrête ! Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Tu sais bien qu'il faut attendre au moins encore plusieurs décennies, et… »

« Où est-_Il_ ? »

Ses yeux de glace. Froids comme la résolution de son Cœur, vivants comme le mystère de ses Ténèbres. Jadis, elle avait eu peur de ce regard : mais, à présent que toutes ces années étaient passées, elle savait que cette expression si sombre était le reflet de son amour et de sa fidélité pour les siens.

« Riku, si je te laisse honorer le Pacte maintenant… votre Lien risque de ne pas se reconstituer normalement. »

« … »

Sa main fine s'était posée sur le bras musclé du jeune homme.

« Il se pourrait… qu'_Il_ ne te reconnaisse jamais. Tu le côtoierais… sans l'espoir de te rapprocher de _Lui_. Ou alors… vous vous croiseriez, au sein de cette nouvelle existence… sans jamais devenir amis. »

Un frou-frou de robe troubla l'air silencieux, mais ce fut le pas posé du jeune homme qui résonna dans le temple de cristal.

« Je le sais, Naminé. »

Ces yeux turquoise – si froids d'ordinaire, si intenses – avaient cette lueur, presque douce, qui perçait l'âme d'une pointe d'émotion. Telle une petite lueur, touchante, sur un tableau d'ombre grandiose.

« Mais… c'est moi qui vais aller réveiller (…). »

Une ombre semblait avoir emporté ce dernier mot, mais les yeux turquoise ne montraient aucune faille.

« Depuis quand les Maîtres de la Keyblade dorment pendant leur examen ? »

A ces mots – la jeune femme comprit. Toute cette puissance. Cette détermination. Cette résolution, empreinte au plus profond de cet Ange des Ténèbres, qui en était, et le Servant, et l'Incarnation.

« Le Roi… t'a redonné ce Souvenir. »

« Le jour où on a décidé de réparer le radeau, il a préféré faire une sieste sur la plage. Tu vois… c'est à moi d'être derrière lui ! »

Cette fois, la Prêtresse ferma les yeux, puis sourit, émue. Devant le calme si posé et si digne du jeune homme, elle resta longtemps silencieuse : puis s'écarta, s'inclinant devant lui.

« Ta force est admirable, Riku. Moi je suis certaine… que tes Sentiments se frayeront jusqu'à son Cœur, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Alors une porte de cristal s'ouvrit, laissant place à une salle secrète. A son tour, pour la remercier, le jeune Maître inclina très légèrement la tête.

« _Il_ se trouve là. Je pense… qu'_Il_ doit être aussi impatient de te revoir. »

« Adieu. »

…

**« Riku doit replonger dans le rêve de (…) ? »**

**« Mais le cœur de (…) se trouve au plus profond des ténèbres. »**

L'espace d'un instant – une fraction de seconde, si intense – le jeune Maître eut la tentation d'arrêter son geste. Ou plutôt, de n'en faire que la moitié.

De prendre la main de ce garçon, et de simplement la tenir, sans jamais plus la lâcher.

'_Si seulement je pouvais te retrouver… sans t'oublier. Mais le Serment d'Oubli est formel. Nous ne pourrons être ensemble… que si je renonce à tout ce que tu m'as laissé.'_

Depuis si longtemps, depuis si longtemps…

**« Mais Riku est resté longtemps dans le cœur de (…) et a plus de chances de réussir. » **

Il était là. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Ce n'était pas un Souvenir. C'était _Lui_, en vrai. Le garçon qu'il avait aimé, combattu, chéri, protégé.

'_Si seulement… je pouvais rester là, et… te protéger, à mes côtés. Rester… à tes côtés. Pendant trois cents ans… trois cents ans… n'avoir que des Souvenirs de toi… c'était horrible.'_

**« Mais… c'est moi qui vais aller réveiller (…). »**

**« Riku ! »**

**« Regarde-le ! Il dort comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. C'est du (…) tout craché. Le jour où on a décidé de réparer le radeau, il a préféré faire une sieste sur la plage. Tu vois… c'est à moi d'être derrière lui ! » **

La bulle de cristal semblait protéger le secret de ce Cœur lumineux, mais lui qui était fait d'Ombre, pouvait sentir palpiter sa Lumière.

'_Pendant trois cents ans… je n'avais que des Souvenirs de toi. Et aujourd'hui que je peux te retrouver… il me faut pourtant renoncer à ce qui a maintenu mon Cœur en vie.'_

**« Depuis quand les Maîtres de la Keyblade dorment pendant leur examen ? » **

'_Renoncer à mes Souvenirs de toi.'_

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla à terre, posa son front contre la bulle de cristal. Pendant un temps qui semblait durer des millénaires, il n'avait pas versé une larme. Il n'avait pas montré la moindre faiblesse, que ce fût devant ami, ou ennemi. Et maintenant que ces trois siècles arrivaient à leur terme, ces quelques minutes – qui précédaient la fin de tout – lui paraissaient une éternité.

Ce fut la seule fois, où il se permit une larme – une seule petite larme.

**« Et… je le fais pour moi aussi. (…) m'a sauvé la vie. Et il m'a appelé. Il a besoin de moi. »**

Il était temps d'accomplir le Rituel. Il avait un devoir : et il allait l'accomplir, pour _Lui_. Pour lui-même. Pour…

…eux Deux.

'_Bah, au pire, ton sourire me semblera tellement stupide que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de me moquer de toi. Tu le mérites bien.'_

Alors il éleva la Keyblade de l'Aube, et la planta dans son propre Cœur.

« … ! »

L'Esprit des Ténèbres Ailées hurla sa détresse, mais il avait déjà oublié son existence.

…

**Lieu ?**

**Temps ?**

…

« … ! »

Il n'y avait point que l'Ange des Ténèbres, ou le Petit Souverain, qui portaient des Manteaux Obscurs. Ceux qui les avaient créés, et qui étaient donc à l'origine de leur maléfice, opéraient leur diabolique avancée.

« Le Gardien des Ténèbres a scellé sa Mémoire. »

Leur voix était morne, sans vie. Mais leur plan plus dangereux que les Ténèbres elles-mêmes, et plus puissant que la Lumière elle-même.

« Sage décision. Un peu plus… et nous aurions pu nous approprier ses Pouvoirs. Il sait ce qu'il fait, il faut le lui accorder. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est que partie remise. D'ailleurs… »

« D'ailleurs ? »

Il arrivait, parfois, qu'un rire lugubre traversât la salle sans fond. Le blanc qui la teignait n'était pas Lumière, et le noir qui la recouvrait n'était pas Ténèbres.

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Certes, en scellant sa Mémoire, il renonce à ses Pouvoirs, mais pas aux Ténèbres. Ce sont _Elles_ sa réelle Force. Il ne pourra jamais s'en séparer, quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Son plan et celui du Gardien de la Lumière était de renoncer à leurs Souvenirs, afin de contrer notre avancée. Sans Souvenirs… il n'y a plus de Force. Plus de possibilité de porter la Puissance des Ténèbres, ou de la Lumière… et donc d'invoquer leur Keyblade. »

Un silence, bref comme la respiration d'un fantôme.

« Et par là-même… ils nous ont empêché de mettre la main sur la Ω-Blade (*/_Oméga-Blade_/). L'Ultime Keyblade. »

Ce fut alors qu'une voix, s'élevant d'un autre Manteau Noir, rétorqua.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas à quoi rime tout ceci. Pourquoi avoir attendu que le Gardien des Ténèbres scelle sa Mémoire ? Nous aurions pu nous emparer de lui, et nous approprier son Pouvoir. Puis ensuite partir à la recherche de sa Keyblade Sœur. »

« Pour cela, il aurait d'abord fallu le vaincre. Le Gardien des Ténèbres est extrêmement puissant. Il a absorbé d'innombrables Souvenirs, et dépouillé au moins tout autant de Cœurs. Idéal pour un Hôte ou une Arme, mais ô combien difficile à manier. Par ailleurs… sans sa Keyblade Sœur, il n'est pas capable d'invoquer tout le Pouvoir dont il dispose. Donc cela aurait été en vain. »

Le silence, de nouveau, résonnait dans la salle infinie.

« Mais ces deux jeunes naïfs ont commis une erreur. Ils pensaient qu'en scellant leur Mémoire… ils mettraient leur Pouvoir hors de notre atteinte. Bien au contraire, ils se sont jetés entre nos griffes. »

« … »

« Nous allons attendre qu'ils retrouvent leurs Pouvoirs. Ce qu'ils feront, inexorablement. Cette fois, nous guideront leurs pas, pour qu'ils servent les buts de notre Organisation. Le Lien qui les relie est tellement fort… que leurs Souvenirs reviendront très vite. Et, à ce moment-là… »

A présent, des yeux orange étincelèrent.

« …nous mettrons la main sur l'Ultime Keyblade, issue des deux plus grands Maîtres qui furent : la Ω-Blade (*/_Oméga-Blade_/), Fusion Ultime de la Lumière et des Ténèbres. »

Pour disparaître, dans le secret du Néant.

« Et le Kingdom Hearts sera à nous. »

…

**?**

**?**

…

Enfin. Enfin. Après toutes ces années, tous ces siècles… il allait enfin pouvoir _Le_ retrouver. Le hic… c'est qu'au moment de _Le_ rencontrer, il n'allait plus se souvenir de _Lui_.

« Route vers l'Aube… j'ai été content d'être avec toi. C'est toi qui m'as ramené vers _Lui_, alors que j'allais succomber aux Ténèbres. »

Depuis si longtemps, depuis si longtemps…

**« Un lien très fort nous unit. Même dans les ténèbres, tu peux le retrouver. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est suivre ce lien ! » **

'_Merci, Mickey. Parmi les Souvenirs que tu m'as offert… il y a ceux-là. Ceux qui m'ont donné la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'y serais pas arrivé… sans toi.'_

« A bientôt… »

Et il sourit – une toute dernière fois.

« …Sora. »

* * *

**~...~**

**~...~**

* * *

**Note complètement inutile : Ben, pour une fic qui s'appelle "La Légende des Deux", on voit pas trop apparaître Sora...**

**Riku : Tu m'étonnes. Non seulement on le voit pas apparaître, mais en plus, son nom apparaît qu'une seule fois ! /_Médite_/ Et, en dernier mot, qui plus est.**

**Ananda : La raison à tout ce foutoir ?**

**Riku : Eh bien... /_Ouvre la loge d'acteur, qui donne..._/**

**Sora, _prenant un Avale-Rêve comme coussin_ : Zzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzz...**

**Riku : Il se croit toujours dans KH Dream Drop Distance, ou dans ta fic sur les Avales-Rêves... **

**Sora, _prenant un Avale-Rêve comme coussin_ : Zzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzz... **

**Ananda : Il me donnerait presque sommeil. Bonus pour ceux qui repèrent les citations de KH, et parviennent à dire d'où elles viennent ! **


End file.
